


Happy Birthday

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jack's birthdays have been shitty, M/M, Nathan's birthdays have been shitty, birthdays are no longer shitty, regardless of the circumstances, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: The guys have had really shitty birthdays in the past. Now they are together, the situation is rectified.Nathan and Jack are happily married.





	1. Nathan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BleedingCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingCoffee/gifts).

> writer's block sucketh… this is my way of dealing with it.

It’s four a.m. Jack is off duty, Jo is back on duty, and there is no way she is going to disturb him today. Jack was quite clear on that. Jo actually agreed with him this time.

It’s Nathan’s birthday. Now, to Jack’s knowledge, the last four years that Jack has known him, and certainly the last two, when they gave up on the fighting and finally admitted their real feelings to themselves and each other, Nathan’s birthdays have sucked.

Year one, Callister returned to Nathan, and then died. That Nathan had had so little time with the AI who was to all intents and purposes his son, was something that still caused Nathan to tense up at the mention of Callister’s name.

Year two. Fargo nearly died. Nathan lost his job. And yes, they saved Fargo, and yes, Nathan stayed in Eureka, and no, Jack and Nathan were not yet on the same page, so Jack didn’t really know the specifics, but he knew that it was hardly what one would call a celebration.

Year three, well Nathan nearly died in the time experiment that nearly destroyed the world, and then he and Allison broke up instead of marrying, and Nathan’s birthday had just come and gone without anyone even acknowledging it. Not even Nathan’s favourite dessert from Vincent with a sparkler in it to mark the occasion.

But Nathan and Jack were finally on the same page. They got together, and Jack had the chance to finally pierce the shell and gaze within. Intuitively, he had known that there was a lot more to Nathan than an angry scientist in an expensive suit. Although, it could be said that a good and expensive suit was definitely Nathan’s weakness.

Jack was a US Marshal. All that training and honed skill did not just dissipate when he became (reluctantly) Sheriff of Eureka. It was more like kidnapped, than a career move, but Eureka had been good for Jack and his relationship with his daughter, and, as it turned out, good for his romantic life too.

He never expected to fall for Nathan. Once he had, and they were in too deep to ever pull back, Jack knew he had to get past some of his own issues, and Nathan’s, if they were to go the distance. And Jack really wanted to go the distance.

So he did some digging, because he knew there were things that Nathan couldn’t or wouldn’t tell him. Nathan’s sad and lonely childhood nearly broke his heart. Suddenly, Jack understood the driving force behind Nathan’s snarky attitude and understood why Nathan and Allison had fallen apart.

Everything had led to this point, Jack sneaking into Global’s infirmary at four in the morning, because his husband’s previous experience with birthdays mostly sucked.

This was Eureka. Of course he was slinking into the infirmary, because someone, not Fargo for a change, had pushed a button, and somewhere in the resulting catastrophe, when Nathan and Jack were fighting to sort it out, Nathan had fallen fifteen feet down a shaft and broken his leg.

Even with Global’s superior medical technology, Allison insisted on him staying for two days. Which included Nathan’s birthday.

Jack had a plan.

He pushed open the door to Nathan’s room, it was quiet and dark, and for a moment Jack thought Nathan was asleep.

“Are you just going to stand there and watch me, because that’s not at all creepy.” Nathan’s gruff voice got Jack moving. Reaching Nathan’s bedside Jack leaned over to give his husband a kiss, which Nathan returned with enthusiasm. Quickly stripping down to his tee shirt and boxers, Jack helped Nathan move over, and slid in beside him. It took them a minute to arrange themselves, with Jack helping to move the pillow supporting Nathan’s heavily casted leg, and Nathan cuddling into his husband. Jack slid his arms around Nathan, and they kissed, just happy to be together.

Nathan’s strong, square hand held the back of Jack’s head, green eyes gazed deep into blue, as Nathan said “officially, best birthday ever.”

Jack grinned. “Just wait until you see the cake!”


	2. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it's birthday number two

“OH MY GOD!” Zoe stared at her step-father in disbelief. “You have a flow chart. For Dad’s birthday. An actual flow chart!”

Nathan Stark fixed his step-daughter with his superior glare. Zoe rolled her eyes, she was a Carter, that shit so did not work on her. “Prior planning prevents piss-poor performance.” He muttered as he looked away, she could detect the vaguest hint of a blush staining his cheeks.

Zoe shook her head. Ever since they stopped fighting each other, and became an item, and then husbands, her Dads had been somewhat obsessed with birthdays, and how to celebrate them.

True, Nathan had been flat on his back in an infirmary bed his last birthday, but Jack had snuck in there, and he’d gotten his injured scientist a cake and everything. The precise details of the ‘everything’, Zoe did not want to know. There wasn’t enough brain bleach in the universe for that.

Now Nathan was trying to pay his husband back with a lavish party that included baseball tickets, and a cake, and apparently a flow chart detailing every possible Eureka disaster, and possible answers to it, just so Nathan could give Jack his surprise, without Eureka affecting their party..

Under that hot temper, and demanding bossiness, Nathan Stark was actually a total softy, which Zoe had figured out about five minutes after Jack had moved him into the bunker. He covered it well, but it hadn’t taken Zoe long to see through his attitude to spot the lonely soul underneath. Zoe and Jack, and S.A.R.A.H. had enfolded him into their family, Jack’s gentle empathy ensured that Nathan knew he was loved. It took Zoe a little longer, mostly because at first she wasn’t sure where this was going. Seeing her father so happy, and Nathan himself unguarded and happy in Jack’s company, Zoe unbent. Now she really couldn’t imagine life without him.

She, and by extension the entire town, knew that Nathan loved Jack. The entire town was, of course, rooting for them. A happy Dr Nathan Stark was a far more relaxed Dr Nathan Stark, he shouted less, he smiled more, and those in his immediate vicinity were keen for that to continue.

Nathan shuffled his papers, in an attempt to hide the blush he knew was rising up his face. Zoe might have been right, but this was important to both of them, and Nathan wanted to give Jack the best birthday he had ever had.

It’s Eureka. Of course, the unexpected was going to happen. Zoe surveyed the mess, and sighed. For all her step-dad’s flow chart, the actual confluence of events was impossible to predict.

Her dads were standing there. Drenched and dirty, but Jack had the widest smile on his face, Nathan didn’t look quite so happy, but Jack had an arm around his waist, and Jack’s presence always made Nathan happy, Zoe could tell his mood was lightening up.

“I made a flow chart.” She could hear Nathan explaining, in a tone of voice that suggested mild outrage that even he could not predict exactly what crisis would overtake the town on any given day.

Zoe looked at the baseball diamond cake, and smiled, Vincent had really outdone himself; Jack was smiling and drawing Nathan much closer…aaargh… brain bleach, Nathan's arms wrapped tight around Jack's waist, Jack had one hand buried in Nathan's curls, the other wrapped firmly around his taller husband's shoulder, Zoe couldn't see her father's face from that angle, but Nathan's eyes were closed and he was clearly deeply invested in the kiss, which Zoe interpreted as Nathan being really happy because Jack was happy. 

Mission successful.


End file.
